


Missing Scenes from 'Cause We're Still Rising Up Right Now'

by SpaceMirror



Series: Maybe Time Would Not Erase Me [3]
Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Author doesn't know how to tag nor will she learn, F/F, F/M, Ghost Shenanigans, M/M, Missing Scenes, One-Shots, Sibling Relationship, Tags Will Probably Change, extra scenes, no beta we die like three ghost himbos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/pseuds/SpaceMirror
Summary: In CWRUPN, I wanted to keep the scenes sort of adjacent to the show, so here are the scenes and extras that I wanted to put in, but didn't fit.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex(Julie and the Phantoms) & Original Female Character, OFC/OFC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Maybe Time Would Not Erase Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965292
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. After the Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is set mid-chapter 10 after Cassidy gets back from her last night out.

**April 22, 2020**

When Cassidy gets back to the Hollywood Ghost Club that night, the party is still rocking, but she can’t bring herself to even look in the ballroom. She teleports up to her bedroom, not surprised to see her bed made and windows shut. Whatever maid service Caleb has for the hotel is punctual, she has to give them that. 

Not even bothering to remove her jacket or even turn on the light, one she stole from one of the waiters years ago, she teleports over the bed, falling unceremoniously. The time she spent with Jo was a good distraction, but she only had about an hour before she felt the pull of the club. Her hand reaches up to touch her cheek, where Jo had planted a kiss before she vanished. She smiles, but it fades as her memory betrays her, playing over her conversation earlier in the night. 

Alex had _recognized_ her, which means he had already known she was dead. How much did he know; that she died on the anniversary of his death; that they never caught the people responsible? Did he know that she still used the drumsticks he gave her? Her stomach clenches and she blinks away the tears forming behind her eyes. 

Did the other boys already know? They hadn’t recognized her, except Luke did, from the club. But that doesn’t count, he didn’t know she was _her_. 

Then the subject of that conversation hits. They would have to cross over. She had one conversation with them, and it was to tell them to leave. No one knows what’s on the other side; for all she knows she could be sending them to the pits of hell, or an eternity with a flying spaghetti monster. She covers her face with her hands, hiding tears. The one person she can talk to right now is downstairs, dancing with the one person she hopes will never find out. 

There’s no other option for them. The three members of Sunset Curve are some of the most stubborn people Cassidy has ever met. They had a band with their lifer, they wouldn’t give her up yet. Cassidy just hopes they figure it out, and soon. Those jolts won’t let up anytime soon, and neither would Caleb. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I love Jo and she's getting a bigger part in the sequel so here's a little insight into her head

Josephine Walker was far from perfect. She knows this. She knows that she could have been better. That she should have been better. 

So she takes the second chance she was given, and she uses it to do what she wanted to while she was alive. She was eighteen when she died. She wanted to see the world, experience college, figure out who she was. But not everything is possible when you die, despite what some people think, so she takes it one step at a time. 

Jo starts with traveling. The United States, to begin with, she’ll move from there when she’s ready. So she leaves her mom in Pheonix. She goes to Miami, which is more boring than she expected. So she travels through the south, hitting the capital of 7 states. She stays longer and longer each time, time itself losing meaning. She doesn’t realize she’s lost years in Vegas until she leaves. Suddenly eight years have passed, and the world is no longer the same. 

She expects the same treatment in Los Angeles, to fade into obscurity so she can see behind the curtain at Disney. The same tourist traps and the strings behind them, that’s what gave Jo excitement. She’d wanted to be an engineer when she was alive. She loved seeing how things worked. Building things with her older cousins and the little ones tearing them down. Demarcus had been so angry, but Jo was happy she’d get to rebuild the tower. Her mother had wanted her to go into nursing as she had, but she couldn’t stand the sight of blood. 

When she goes to the Hollywood sign, she isn’t sure what she expects. Flimsy plywood surrounded by guards and fences isn’t on her top 3 list though. Luckily, she isn’t one to be deterred by something as tangible as a fence. If she was still alive, she would jump it, but now she can just walk through. It’s not as fun, but slightly more effective. 

She must have misjudged when to leave the path though since she ends up under the Hollywood sign instead of over it. But she glances up, and it’s taller than she expects. And there’s a girl on top of the ‘H’. 

She’s looking over the city, the wind blowing through her curly blonde hair. She’s around the same age as Jo, but as a ghost, it’s hard to age. She’s dressed fairly modern, so that’s a good sign. There’s a smile on her face as she looks over the city. Jo had thought she couldn’t breathe since she’d died, but her breath is caught in her throat as she watches the girl. Just for a moment, before it’s creepy. 

She kicks at a rock before calling up. 

“Are you gonna come down?" The girl on the letter nearly falls, but catches herself, clearly trying to appear like she wasn’t scared. 

"Well, I planned on it, but now I'm not so sure." She responds, readjusting herself to better balance. "Got any plans to call the cops?" 

"Not much they could do up here," Jo smiles, before appearing just behind the ‘H’. 

"So, do you have a name?" She asks, leaning down to the other woman’s face. 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Who's asking?" The woman turns over

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Jo. I’ve just never seen you up here before."  _ Probably because I’ve never been here before _ , she adds in her head. But the woman chuckles, so Jo takes the chance to sit. And they talk, and the hours run away but the smile stays on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Remember that I have this up? It's more likely than you think. Have a good day/noon/night! I love you!


End file.
